


2 minutes, 43 seconds

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft can usually make many more decisions in far less time. None of them are this important - or this hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 minutes, 43 seconds

"Are you absolutely certain?"  
  
"Yes, sir. There's no way to disarm one trigger without setting off the other and they'll both go off in... 2 minutes, 43 seconds."  
  
"Thank you, Captain." Mycroft looked from one side of the large empty warehouse to the other. On his left, his younger brother; on his right, his older lover. Both men tightly bound to identical chairs with identical explosives strapped to their chests. The bomb squad had set up a blast barrier - the only question was which chair to move behind it.  
  
"Sir? The area has been cleared of civilians. It will just be one casualty - but we need you to make the call."  
  
Mycroft nodded. His pulse was pounding in his ears. The captain's words seemed to be coming from a lot further away than the eighteen inches between them.  _  
  
2 minutes, 17 seconds...  
_  
"For God's sake stop dithering, Mycroft! It's not even a hard choice!" Lestrade's voice cut through the hyper-tense atmosphere.  
  
"Of course it isn't," Sherlock scoffed. "You may as well ask him if he wants cake or a carrot. Although Mummy will be _terribly_ disappointed."  
  
"Don't be an arse, Sherlock. I meant you and you know it. The Met's got hundreds of D.I.s but you're the world's only consulting detective, remember?"  
  
Mycroft walked over to Lestrade. "I don't care how many D.I.s the Met has - I only have one."  
  
Lestrade looked back up at him. "I know - but it's not about you, is it? It's never been about you. You're the most unselfish man I've ever known."  
  
"Just this once I would very much like not to be."  
 _  
1 minute, 36 seconds...  
_  
Mycroft spoke without looking away from Lestrade. "Captain - please remove my brother to a safe distance and prepare to disarm his vest."  
  
"What? No! Mycroft!" Sherlock swore furiously as three of the bomb squad picked up his chair and carried him behind the barrier.  
  
"Sir - you need to be behind the barrier too," the Captain reminded him.  
  
 _1 minute, 14 seconds..._  
  
"Please go. You're needed just as much as he is," Lestrade said.  
  
Mycroft looked down as if really seeing him for the first time. "How can you be so calm?"  
  
Lestrade shrugged. "I learned from the best..." He nodded over towards the barrier. "Promise me you won't hold it against him."  
  
"I'm not sure--"  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good. Now shut up, kiss me and get your gorgeous arse behind those sandbags."  
  
 _48 seconds..._  
  
"He'll never forgive you for this, you know, " Mycroft said. "I don't think I will either."  
  
"I can live with that."  
  
 _40 seconds..._  
  
"Oh and say 'Hello' to John for me. I'm glad he missed all the excitement. I think I'm in his chair." Lestrade laughed but it was verging on the hysterical.  
  
Mycroft leaned over for the longest shortest kiss of his life. "I love you."  
  
"I know and I love you too - that's why you can do this."  
  
Mycroft walked behind the barrier and crouched down without once looking back.  
 _  
7 seconds...  
  
6..._  
 _  
5.._  
  
He nodded to the man kneeling in front of Sherlock with pliers poised. "Captain."  
  
The red wire snapped in two.  
  
Everything stopped counting.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in October 2010 for [this prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=6974119#t6974119).


End file.
